


Before Santa

by Lumelle



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Richie are busy finishing up Christmas preparations. However, there's someone very curious peeking from the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot for each day up until the 25th.

Richie sighed as he tried to solve the knots of tinsel without tearing them all apart. "Why are we always so late in doing this?"

"I wouldn't know." Virgil didn't look like he minded their late start, a grin on his face even as he struggled with the string of lights, trying to wrap it around the tree in an aesthetically pleasing way, or at least one that didn't involve too many knots. "I've been talking about getting this done for ages."

"Oh, yeah. Except you only ever bring it up when we don't have a single minute to spare, like when we're chasing a super villain, or when you're supposed to be doing the dishes."

"Hey, you're the smart one. Shouldn't you be organizing these things?" Virgil chuckled at the dirty look Richie threw at him. "Hey, this look okay?"

Richie gave the tree a thoughtful look. "Hm, might be. How's it look lit up?"

"Let's have a look." Virgil grasped the plug, sending a current through the lamps. "Hm, not too bad."

"See if you can get some more lights in that corner, it's looking pretty abandoned."

"Got it." Virgil made to move the strings of lights, then turned his head to the doorway as they heard quiet footsteps, spotting a small shadow peeking at them. "And what are you doing up this late, kiddo?"

"'Mas tree." The toddler's eyes shone as he looked into the living room. "Santa come?"

"Not until you're asleep, young man." Richie sighed and stood up, walking over to the child. "Time to get back to bed, Josh."

"Dun wanna sleep." So why was he rubbing his eyes in such a sleepy manner, then? "Wait for Santa."

"Told you, not until you're asleep." He carried the kid back into his room, setting him down in his bed. "Try to sleep now, okay? The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner it's going to be Christmas."

"Promise?" And there was a very clear yawn. Oh, yeah, someone was tired.

"I promise." He pulled the covers up around the kid, then leaned down for a goodnight kiss. "Now try to sleep, okay? Santa's watching."

"'Kay…" There were no more protests as Joshua seemed to be already drifting off. About time; it was drawing close to midnight.

"You get him asleep?" Virgil looked up from where he was rearranging the lights.

"Yeah. Only had to set him down and he was out like a light." Richie gave the tree a critical gaze. "Let's try it now."

"Ta-dah!" Virgil gave the lights another spark. This time, the lights covered the entire tree,, leaving no shadowy corners. "That any better?"

"Much better." Richie grinned. "Now let's actually plug them in and you can help me with the rest of the decorations."

"That's no fun." Nevertheless, Virgil put the plug into the socket, letting the lights shine on their own. "Now, tinsel's next, right?"

"Right. And then the little stuff, and then we can set out the gifts."

"Do we really need all this stuff?"

"You know we do." Richie gave him a stern glance. "You wouldn't want to ruin Josh's Christmas by having a less than perfect Christmas tree, would you?"

"Well, no, but…"

"So, help me get the tinsel ropes untangled."

Thankfully, the work was much easier to complete once he had Virgil to help him. Soon enough they had everything hung up on the tree, the lights making the other decorations sparkle and shine in the otherwise dark room.

"Okay, time to get the gifts out." Richie grinned. "Could you go and make sure Josh is really asleep? Wouldn't want him peeking, after all."

"And why do I have to do that?"

"Because I'm the one who knows the combination to the gift closet."

"Which you could have just told me to begin with."

"We both know it's more to keep you out than for Josh's sake. Now just check that he hasn't sneaked out of bed again, okay?"

"Fine, fine." Virgil gave an overly dramatic sigh, then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "You go get the gifts, Mr. Numberhead."

"Wasn't Numberhead that villain with an arithmetics theme? The one who ended up falling into the sewers that we had to fish out? That stench took weeks to get off your costume!"

Virgil didn't say anything, vanishing into Joshua's room instead. Richie shook his head and headed to the gift closet. Usually it only housed the kind of gadgets and weapons that had to be absolutely clear from their overly inquisitive son's hands, but right now it doubled as a hiding place for Christmas gifts. It was the only way to keep both Joshua and Virgil from peeking.

Hauling the gifts back to the living room, Richie found Virgil already there, looking excited. "I take it the kid's still asleep?"

"Like a log. Now let's set them out, okay?"

"Just remember we're not opening them yet." Richie chuckled as Virgil practically attacked the gifts, starting to set them under the tree one by one. "I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm living with two kids instead of one."

"Hey, I'm hurt. I'll have you know I'm a very dependable adult presence in Joshua's life and a very responsible parent besides. And the coolest super dad in the world, of course."

"I never said otherwise, did I?" Richie chuckled as he helped Virgil organize the parcels on the floor. "All I said is that you're sometimes childish, that's all."

"It's the same thing."

"Not at all." Richie grasped his hand. "I'm childish sometimes, too. Like when we made that blanket fort."

"I still think we should copy that design for our new headquarters." Virgil grinned at him.

"I'm pretty sure that would compromise our defenses, but I'll consider it." Richie got to his feet. "Now, let's get some sleep, blanket man. We'll get woken up pretty early."

"Which is completely unfair, since he was still up a moment ago." Virgil stood up as well. "Guess you're right, though. Can't be falling asleep when we watch the kid opening gifts."

"Pretty sure he'll be shrieking enough to keep us awake, but yeah, you're right." Richie led their way to the bedroom. "I'll just say right now that he's got your vocal cords."

"I guess I don't get a vote on this?"

"Nope." It was Richie's turn to steal a kiss, now. "Let's get to bed."

"Let's." Virgil's arm reached around him. "Santa won't come until we sleep, after all~"

"You're lucky I love you, my childish one."

"And that's my wish list done~"

It was going to be a very Merry Christmas for sure.


End file.
